


Rooftop

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Hongjoong takes Wooyoung to their apartment's rooftop and scares him.-work of fiction | platonic woojoong | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 8





	Rooftop

Sweat covered Wooyoung’s body as he continued to dance, not minding his roommate, Hongjoong that is watching him. Dancing was everything to him, though he’s still suffering from a little touch of stage fright. Ever since he has entered college, Wooyoung decided to go to one of the most prestigious university at their area to ensure a good quality of education. So one day, he can give his family a stable life without worrying about money.

As he danced and felt the music through him, Hongjoong’s eyes were just focused on Wooyoung as if his eyes were glued on Wooyoung. As a ‘hyung’ or older than Wooyoung, Hongjoong has always been proud when Wooyoung is dancing with confidence in such a way that he never failed to impress Hongjoong. Though Wooyoung just moved in two weeks ago, Hongjoong somehow managed to be close and be comfortable with Wooyoung, so Wooyoung does.

After ending the dance, Wooyoung’s attention was drawn outside, for he heard someone knocked. Wooyoung went straight to the door and opened it, leaving the curious Hongjoong inside. His eyes wandered around the hallway of their apartment, not minding the quietness and darkness swallowing the whole area. He was just dancing earlier but someone knocked; his roommate didn’t seem to notice that’s why he went to check who it is. Wooyoung stepped out of their room to look more. Just then, Wooyoung felt a slight tap of fingers on his shoulder.

“What are you doing? Is someone there?” Hongjoong curiously asked as he looked outside beside Wooyoung. Wooyoung just shook his head and told Hongjoong it was nothing. Living there for two weeks wasn’t bad at all. He has a friendly roommate, nice room and landlady but the thing that bothers him the most is that the knocking incident happening since yesterday. Wooyoung sighed and locked the door. _“Maybe I was imagining things since I’m tired.”_ Wooyoung thought. He was followed by Hongjoong who asked him, “Would you like to grab a drink with me at the rooftop? You don’t seem like sleeping anytime soon.” Wooyoung was left with no other options but to say yes to Hongjoong.

As both of them sat down, Wooyoung immediately gazed towards the stars at the night sky. While Hongjoong was just opening a can of beer and not minding Wooyoung at all. A small chuckle escaped from Wooyoung’s lips as Hongjoong raised his eyebrow at him. “Hyung, would you really choose beer over your cute little brother?” And it was followed by Wooyoung doing aegyo. Hongjoong just laughed and gave Wooyoung a pat on his shoulder, “You won’t taste like beer. That’s why I would always prefer beer over you.”

“Of course, I’m a human being, not a beverage. Why? Would you eat me or drink my blood?” Hongjoong laughed once again and drank his beer, “I’m not a butcher or a vampire, Wooyoungie. I’m just a mere music major that’s being a good older brother to you.” Wooyoung just smiled and nodded as he took a can of beer and opened it. “But Wooyoung,” Hongjoong faced Wooyoung and stared at him intently, “Do you want to know how I lasted for two years here despite how creepy and weird this place is?” Wooyoung just shook his head. “How would I know? I’m not you.”

Hongjoong chuckled and sighed, “Do you want to survive?” Hongjoong’s questions are being quite mysterious and creepy at the same time for Wooyoung. This was the first time Hongjoong asked him about it. But even though Wooyoung doesn’t know about anything that Hongjoong is saying, he just nodded out of curiosity, “Then remain silent.” And Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, “Is the landlady a serial killer or what?” The heavy aura surrounded them. Wooyoung knew at that point that there’s something fishy going on.

Is Wooyoung the next target? Hongjoong stayed there for two years. Does that mean he’s the landlady’s accomplice? Is Hongjoong going to kill him now? Wooyoung’s thoughts are messed up. He didn’t want to think like that about Hongjoong and the landlady. But the landlady being so nice, so kind and everything makes Wooyoung doubt about her. Hongjoong’s gaze and smile tends to look creepy for him now. His heart was racing and his palms are sweating. Is Hongjoong hiding a knife in his pocket? Is Wooyoung going to die?

“Chill, Wooyoungie. It’s just that the landlady tends to be irritated when someone is too noisy or too loud. You know, women and noise.” Wooyoung just gave a nod. But his thoughts won’t leave him alone. He kept wondering about the possibilities that they may kill him. You know what they say, _“Human beings are the scariest living things.”_ Hongjoong noticed that Wooyoung was sweating and seemed to be bothered. “Come on, Wooyoung. What I meant is that our landlady may seem like a mother to us. She may scold you and things like what a mother do that’s why I’m warning you.” Hongjoong just chuckled and messed Wooyoung’s hair. “Then I’ll trust you, hyung.”

Around eleven-thirty in the evening, Hongjoong plopped himself down on Wooyoung’s bed and obviously ignoring Wooyoung who’s whining. “Hyung! You have your own bed, don’t sleep on mine!” Hongjoong just laughed and turned back from Wooyoung. Hongjoong even grabbed Wooyoung’s pillow and hugged it tightly just to tease the younger. And Wooyoung, who’s pouting at the moment beside his bed, just sighed in defeat. He’d rather sleep on his Hongjoong hyung’s bed than carrying him. “Goodnight then, hyung.”

He started to walk away from his dear bed when Hongjoong pulled his hand and spoke, “Don’t you want to sleep beside your favorite hyung?” But Wooyoung just shook his head, “I don’t want to. And who said that you’re my favorite hyung? I have a lot of hyungs back at our town.” He said back and left Hongjoong pouting at him. But Hongjoong’s pout soon turned a grin once he pulled Wooyoung beside him and hugging him from behind. “Stop denying it, Wooyoungie. I know I am your favorite hyung.” Wooyoung just laughed and felt Hongjoong hugging him tighter. He’ll always be thankful for having Hongjoong in his life as an older brother. “Okay. Then you’re my favorite hyung, Hongjoong hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> byE


End file.
